My nightmare has been removed
by Tsurara Seri
Summary: "Sialan kau Landkrate! Itu ciuman pertamaku!" Author ndak pinter bikin summary. I do not own 07-ghost.


**Warning: hint shonen-ai or Yaoi**

******07 ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara**

**Fujoshi!Profe and OOC and hint of Shouen-ai yang mungkin sudah dianggap bukan hint lagi.**

**o0o~My Nightmare has been Removed~o0o**

"Zehel. Itu buat apa?"

"Itu? Kamu bisa liat ndak sih? Itu kolam renang."

"Zehel." Ea memanggil namanya sambil menahan amarah. "Sekali lagi.. aku bertanya itu buat apa bukan itu apa."

"Itu... biar kamu dan Landkarte bisa renang." Jawab Zehel dengan santainya.

"Zehel... Jangan lupa kalo penyebab Landkarte mati itu tenggelam."

"Oh iya ya. Kok aku bisa lupa ya?" Ea lansung facepalm di tempat.

Dari kejauhan Fest dan Relikt mendengar dan mencomment di tempatnya.

"Sabar ya Ea. Yang tabah. Maklum semakin Zehel tua dia semaking lupa." Fest mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

"Yang tabah ya Ea klo menghadapi Zehel."

Kembali ke tempat Ea dan Zehel

"Hatchiii." Zehel bersin. "Hatchii." terus menerus. "AHHH! Ada orang yang.. hatchiii.. membicarakan... hatchiii... ku."

_**/**Zehel... Zehel... bisakah kamu liat Fest dan Relikt disitu. Ternyata semakin tua kamu tidak hanya tambah lupa tapi penglihatanmu tambah_ buruk.**/**

"HATTCHIII! AHHHH... SIAPA SIH YANG MEMBICARAKANKU?!"

"Ea~, Zehel~. Hare? Ada apa Zehel? Kok hidungmu merah Dan mukamu kaya lagi marah."

"Landkarte... Aku SANGAT marah... Ada orang yang membicarakanku sehingga aku... HATCHIII... bersin."

"Oh~..." Tiba-tiba Landkarte diam. "I-I-I-Itu."

"Itu kolam renang. Ndak bisa li-HATCHIII ... liat?"

"B-B-Bua-"

"Buat kamu biar kamu bisa renang." Jawab Zehel dengan acuh.

"Huaaa... Ea tolong... aku ndak mau..." Landkarte lansung bersembunyi di belakang Ea

"Landkarte... Ea akan mengajarimu kok."

"Oiii!"

"Hah? Bener? Aku mau diajarai oleh Ea."

"Sudah.. ya. Aku, Fest, Relikt dan Vetrag punya janji. Dah." Zehel melambai dan pergi sebelum terkena amarhanya Ea.

"Ea, kamu akan mengajariku renang?"

"Ti-maksudku iya." Ea menjawab iya supaya Landkarte bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

"Yayy~~ tapi aku takut Ea. Gimana klo aku tenggelam? Gimana klo aku mati lagi seperti dulu?"

o0o

**-Flashback-**

"Tolonglah aku Tuhan. Terima korban itu dan selamatkan Kita semua."

"Cepat mati! Dan selamatkanlah Kita semua!"

_**/**manusia... Manusia cuma peduli dengan diri sendiri. Membuatku going in muntah.**/**_

"Tuhan, selamatkanlah aku dan terima anak korban itu."

**_/_**_sabar... maafkanlah mereka. Mereka tak tau apa yang mereka ucapkan.**/**_

"Nak, kamu sudah siap?" Seseorang memegang pundakku dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengangguk dan ditenggelamkan.

**/**_uh... Oksigen... Aku butuh oksigen...**/**_

**-End of flashback-**

****o0o

**"**Ea~ kamu Mau mengajariku renang? Wahhhh..." mata Landkarte lansung berbinar-binar. "Tapi nanti kalo aku tenggelam gimana?"

"Aku selamatin. Sekarang masuk ke kolam renang atau aku paksa-."

"Baik... Baik... Aku mengerti. Ndak usah marah."

"Kita mulai latihannya."

o0o

**-Di tempat Zehel-**

**"**Wah... Ea mengajari Landkarte? Kamu ndak bercanda kan?"

"Iya Fest. Ini buktinya, tadi aku sempat ngrekam sebelum pergi."

Fest jaw dropped, teh mengalir ke dagunya.

Relikt menyemburkan teh ke arah Vialtrak. Vialtrak menarik Zehel untuk dijadikan perisai agar tidak terkena semburan teh Relikt.

Zehel basah kuyup dan memukul Relikt. "Untung Profe tidak ikut. Klo dia ikut pasti kita dijadikan korban."

o0o

**-D****i tempat Profe-**

"Hatchii..."

o0o

**-Kembali ke tempat Ea dan Landkarte-**

1 jam telah berlalu dan Landkarte sudah bisa berenang.

"Ea~"

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah bisa renang."

"Sekarang coba sendiri."

"EHHHH?!" Dengan spontan Landkarte berteriak di dekat telinganya Ea.

Dan itu membuat Landkarte mendapat hadiah gratis yaitu pukulan Ea di pipinya. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'eh'? Bukannya tadi kamu bilang kalo kamu sudah bisa renang?"

"Iya... tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Kalo aku tenggelam gimana?" Secara spontan Ea lansung face palm.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Sekarang cepat renang."

"Baik." Landkarte berenang kemudian tenggelam.

_**/**Dasar Landkarte itu sukanya_ bercanda.**/**

3 menit

5 menit ditunggu-tunggu dan Landkarte tidak muncul.

"LANDKARTE!" Ea menyeret (?) Landkarte menuju ke permukaan dan melakukan apa saja yang diketahuinya untuk menyelamatkan Landkarte tapi tetap saja Landkarte tidak siuman. "Landkarte bertahanlah."

_**/**Aduh... mungkin aku harus melakukan itu.**/**_

Ea mencium Landkarte untuk memberi nafas lewat mulut.

"YAY~~" Dan Landkarte bangun. "Ea menciumku~~ Rencanaku sukses besar~~"

"J-J-Jadi k-k-k-kau hanya berpura-pura?"

"Iyaa~"

"SIALAN KAU LANDKARTE! ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU. SIALAN KAU!"

"AHHH! PROFE TOLONG, EA MAU MEMBUNUHKU."

o0o

2 jam kemudian saat Zehel, Fest, Relikt dan Vialtrak pulang.

Zehel nge jaw drop.

Fest membersihkan kacamatanya berulang kali.

Vialtrak diam saja karna tak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

Dan Relikt tidak sengaja mengucapkan. "Oh My F~Beep~ God."

Vialtrak memukul Relikt. "Relikt... jangan membawa nama Chief of Heaven ke hal ini."

Dan Profe? Kalau kalian bertanya dia pergi ke kebunnya dan berteriak gembira sambil ber-fangirling-sangat-ria.

~**Omake~**

Profe sedang menyirami tanamannya. _**/**hmm... bagaimana keadaan mereka ya?**/**_

Profe berjalan tentunya sambil membawa kamera ya dan-

Ea dan Landkarte sudah memencet tombol fangirl Profe.

"Bertahanlah Landkarte!" Profe merekam kejadian dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

**2 jam kemudian**

"Kami pulang." Terdengar suara Fest, Zehel, Relikt dan Vialtrak.

"Ada apa Profe?"

"Pstt... Relikt."

"Apa?"

"Kau merasa tidak?" Zehel membuat suaranya tambah pelan walaupun mereka sedang berbisik.

"Merasakan apa?"

"Aura fangirl Profe." Zehel merinding saat Profe tertawa kecil. Tawa itu ... tawa setan perempuan.

"Oh.. itu.. aku merasakannya."

"B-" Pembicaraan Zehel dan Relikt berakhir saat Profe tersenyum.

"Profe." Vialtrak mulai khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sama... aku ingin menunjukkan ini." Sesuatu yang ditunjukkan Profe adalah... rekaman saat Ea mencium Landkarte.

Zehel nge jaw drop.

Fest membersihkan kacamatanya berulang kali.

Vialtrak diam saja karna tak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

Dan Relikt tidak sengaja mengucapkan. "Oh My F~Beep~ God."

Vialtrak memukul Relikt. "Relikt... jangan membawa nama Chief of Heaven ke hal ini."


End file.
